Symmetrical Love
by XxstevexX
Summary: Death the Kid stumbles upon a picture that delights him. Oneshot. No pairings.


**Okay, so. Sorry if this sucks... It was just an idea I got yesterday, and it refused to leave my head. I had to get it out to work on more important stories (Sorry Soul Eater...). But, yeah. I don't own anything, like you thought I did. **

**Enjoy :)**

"It's so..." Death the Kid started, pausing for dramatic effect, "symmetrical!" he exclaimed, hearts leaping into his eyes.

"What are you on about now?" Liz asked, while Patty giggled in the background.

Kid tore his face from the computer screen to face her, "Symmetry at it's finest, of course!" he exclaimed once again, rising from his chair in a dramatic fashion.

Liz made her way to whatever was on the screen in front of him, while he ranted on and on about being 'ascetically pleasing' and 'the exact same on the left and right'.

What Liz found was surprising... and disgusting.

"What the hell are you looking at, you pervert?" she screamed, backing away from the computer.

Just as she stepped out of eye's range, Patty wandered over, too.

"I want to know what it is, too!" she laughed. Liz jerked her away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she yelled, "That is way too much for those innocent eyes," And that is saying something.

"Now, now, Liz." Kid started, pointing, "Don't get so worked up. It's only a picture, after all,"

"Yeah, of two chicks making out!"

"They aren't 'chicks'," he corrected, "They're men,"

"And that makes it better?" Liz asked, incredulously.

However, while she was distracted, Patty got her way and took a peek at the picture.

"Wow, those two are really cute~!" she said, "I've seen them somewhere before, though,"

"You have?" Kid exclaimed, looking very much like a puppy wagging its tail, "Tell me where! Tell me where!" he chanted.

"Hmm..." Patty pondered, while Liz tried to calm Kid down, "I'm pretty sure it was on a television show... I can't remember. Anime?"

"The point is, Kid, that's gross!" Liz shouted in his ear.

"You're a homophobe, are you? So it wouldn't gross you out if it were a man and a woman?"

"No, it still would," Liz sighed, deciding to just let the whole thing drop.

But, Kid had just the opposite in mind, "How can you look at that and tell me it's not beautiful?" he hollered, shoving the screen into her face, "So lovely, so perfect, so flawless, so... Symmetrical! Similarities like this aren't just commonplace, everyday things!"

While he ranted on, Liz took a closer look at the picture. It wasn't as bad as she initially thought, though it was still pretty out there.

"Okay, Kid. You're right. It's very... nice," she managed, just to get him to shut up.

Agreeing with him did quite the opposite, "So you do agree!" he laughed, "Nothing in the world could ever be quite as-"

"Host Club!" Patty shouted suddenly, halting all movement of the two beside her.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Those two in the picture. They're from an anime called Ouran High School Host Club," Patty explained, "They're the Hitachiin Brothers. Twins, to be exact,"

Death the Kid and Liz just stared at Patty for a while. She just hummed and giggle, pacing in a happy manner.

"You mean-" Liz stared, her voice wavering with tears.

"That was-" Kid continued, voice full of curiousity.

"TWINCEST?" They finished in unison. Their tones, however, did not match. Liz's was shock, anger, and disgust. Kid's tone was admiration. That's it. Just... pure admiration.

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world," he floated, hearts in his eyes once again.

Patty giggled.

Liz punched him in the head, "That's sick and wrong!"

"What?" Kid whined, "Their love is just so... symmetrical!"

And, again. Another rant.

**Sorry about all the "so... symmetrical!"s. I just couldn't resist the dramatic event . **

**So... Yeah. Reviews are nice, though just a simple favorite will do. I love you.**

**Whoa-ho there! That's way too soon.**

**I really, really, like you ;)**

**Oh, and by the way... this is my eighth story on here! It only seems fitting it would be Death the Kid XD. Now give me eight reviews? :)  
><strong>


End file.
